Something wild
by Skylor chan
Summary: After Skylor’s death, Kai cuts himself off from the other ninja. Meanwhile, Jay and Nya deal with a hard breakup since nya needs to be there for her brother more. Zane is trying to hold his family togeather, but feels like all they do is drift further apart. But when Cole discovers some strange happeneings in the woods, he finds out that there still may be hope for his family.
1. Chapter one

**I'm not dead! Right now, life is busy for me with the holidays and all that, but I am also writing an original novel I hope to publish, I can't post anything here for the risk of it getting stolen. I have also been charged with writing a script to a short 30 min. Movie for my family, so I'm loosing it. I'm also having a hard time with friends at school, also if I kinda just vanish assume either my novel is calling, my script needs to be finished, or I'm depressed and writing angst. I will do my best to update most of my stories before I do this.**

 **Although, there is some good news, I am not going on a complete hiatus, i will still update, hopefully about once a week to every two weeks.**

 **Oh, and a quick disclaimer, Skylor is dead in this story. In the crystal cavern scene, the snake spell took her life, and she died in Kai's arms.**

 _Kai growled in anger as Chen and his stupid snakes slithered off, leaving the master of fire and former master of amber alone in the shimmering caves, the crystal-encrusted walls, though beautiful, only made him more upset. Chen was willing to put Skylor though so much for his own power, and he didn't even care if it killed her._

 _"Skylor, let's get out of-" He started, turning around, and stopping mid-sentience. When the master of amber entered his gaze, tears sprung into his eyes. Blood poured from her mouth, and her scarlet hair was messy, in some places missing in clumps, as if someone has pulled it out. Her green eyes were dull, and had turned a shade of silver._

 _She was dying._

 _"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kai cried running over to her. He put two shaking fingers on her pulse- it was still there, but slow and irregular. He did his best to hold in a sob._

 _"K-k-Kai?" She grit our, shifting painfully, a hand on her ribs. Kai tensed, he moved her hand- gasping, her hands felt as if the bones had been reduced to powder. He put his hands onto her chest to do CPR, but instantly removed them- her ribcage was destroyed._

 _"Skylor, hold on, I'm gonna get you Misako and she'll have healing tea alright? Just hold on," Kai Said, trying to figure out how to pick Skylor up without injuring her further._

 _Skylor seemed uninterested, her lips staying firmly shut. He stared at her eyes, the life fading from them. For a fleeting moment, Kai saw them light up._

 _"Mother?" The master of amber whispered staring past Kai._

 _Kai knew what was happening, she saw the spirit of a lost loved one, ready to lead her to the departed realm._

 _"No! No! Don't take her! No! I love her, don't you understand, without her I'm alone!" He cried out, but there was no reply. He stared at Skylor, desperate to do something. He felt tears slip out of his eyes as his lover breathed her last, her once-green eyes fluttering closed._

 _Kai grabbed her body shaking it, trying to wake her, to believe she was only unconscious, But he knew the truth. Those eyes, once full of joy and love and even wisdom of someone who had been through far too much for her age would never open again. He sobbed he found it hard to draw breaths, his chest hurting in a way only heartbreak can make one hurt. It felt like his lungs were on fire, and his heart was shattered into millions of pieces. He collapsed onto the ground, curling into a ball. He heard screaming, was that him? He screamed until he felt his sister's hand on his shoulder._

 _"Kai?" She Said warily, "we need to get back to the mainland and stop chen."_

 _"Why? Skylor's dead Nya, I don't want to live in a world without her!" He Yelled, And his sister staggered back in surprise._

 _"Kai. Please don't do anything you'll retreat," She Whispered. Kai let out a growl, before he felt his sister heave him to his feet._

 _"Let's get out of here."_

Kai awoke from his flashback, he was in the room he shared with the other ninja, it was still dark out. Falling back onto his bed, he turned his head to see Ana alarm clock displaying the time 5:00 AM. He sighed, when he awoke this early in the day he'd never be able to fall back asleep. He wondered why whenever he fell asleep his brain would play that nightmarish memory to him. He still remembered the master of amber's agonized screams as her powers were carelessly stolen, because of those those two idiots reading the spell, it hadn't only stripped her of her powers, but her very living essence. He hadn't been able to bring himself to attend her funeral, he just locked himself in the bathroom and cried.

"Up early, hothead?" Teased Cole, from the doorway, his face was smeared with frosting and Kai guessed that the master of earth had gotten into the cake again.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare." Kai Said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He slid his feet into a pair of reds, fuzzy slippers.

"Was it about Skylor?" Cole Asked gingerly.

Kai's only response was a curt nod.

"I know how you feel. When I lost my mom, nothing was ok," Cole Said, sitting down next to his friend.

"Thank's brother." Kai Said. Cole gazed out a window into the woods nearby where they had docked.

"What do you see?" Kai Asked.

"I thought I saw something move- never mind, why don't we get a head start on training?"

 **Please note that this is not lava.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suprise! I'm able to update this! I might do quicker updates, just, I kind think this is one of my best stories, so... yeah.**

Cole laughed as he and Kai trained, playful banter being queietly exchained.

'Hey Cole, Kai why are you up so early?" Asked jay, yawning as he walked out onto the deck.

"Oh, Kai woke up, and I was hungry." Cole Answered.

"You're always hungry." Jay Teased, "I'll go put on my gi and try to wake Nya and Zane." With that the master of lightning disappeared below deck again.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Asked Kai, jokingly.

"No comment," Cole replied. He was again staring into the woods.

"Um Cole?" Kai Said warily, "What do you see?"

"Nothing- a deer!" Cole Said, almost to quickly. Kai nodded skeptically.

"Good morning brother, Cole!" Nya Said, running onto the deck, wearing her airjitsu gi.

"Hi sis," Kai answer.

"Hi Nya," Cole was still gazing into the woods.

"Cole, have you observed some kind of lifeform?" Zane said, slowly walking onto deck, wearing his tech suit.

"He Said it was a deer a few minutes ago," Kai replied, looking down at the tournament robes he was wearing. Cole had chosen to wear his elemental robes.

"Sorrry, it ran away," Cole Said sheepishly, turning back to his friends.

"It's no big, I'm glad you got to see it!" Jay chattered, running onto the deck. Nya gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Cole only nodded in response.

"Perhaps we should all write down the name of our favorite animals, and put into in a hat. Then one of us draws two and those two spar," Zane suggested.

"By the way, where's llloyd?" Kai Asked.

"I'll get him," Nya Said before she disappeared below deck, a few minutes later, dragging a half-asleep lloyd wearing his deepstone gi.

"Aw nya, I'm tired!" He whined as she unceremoniously dropped him onto the cold deck. When he hit the frigid wood, he let out a yap that sounded similar to a cat that got thrown into a lake. Scrambleing to his feet, 5e other laughed, and Zane explained his plan and shoved a pencil into his hand. They all set their papers in a small bowl, as Zane shook it, mixing them. Nya went first pulling out one.

"Rat?" She laughed.

Jay nodded sheepishly, "they're cute."

Nya grabbed a staff and jay took a set of fake shurakins, and they walked into the center of the deck.

"Ready, set, fight!" Zane Yelled, and Nya leapt at jay, bring her staf down hard, he lept away just in time. Nya quickly recovered from her failed attack, kicking the master of lightning in the shin and sending a few blasts of water at him. He doged it all, even managing to shock her a few times.

"Are of the silent fist?" Nya Teased, "taking Emperor Garmadon's advice, are we?"

Jey let out a snort, "Well, it works."

Jay continued to doge Nya's attackers, and she started doing the same to him. She started getting tired, and jay threw one of the fake surakins at her, and the plastic thing hit her.

"You're dead, or injured enough for the enimies to kidnap you," jay Teased, pricking Nya up, playfully, "you're comeing with me, water ninja!"

"No!" Kai Yelled in mock anger, as jay carried Nya to the upper deck.

"Surrender ninja, or else this is the last you see of your precious girl!" He Said, trying to sound threatening, but he came off like Lloyd when he tried to be evil- cute.

"We've gotta save Nya!" Kai Said, And lloyd handed him a fake sword, and the other their respective weapons- he figured that their trading was now a game of "rescue Nya".

Nya set Nya down gently on her feet, before walking her into the navaagtion room and locking the door to the rest of the bounty and shutting the one to outside.

The water ninja was not happy with this arrangement. But whatever, it meant the boys would actually train for once, but next time, she was gonna fake-kidnap Jay. She decided to sit down and watch the show on some survalance cameras on the deck.

Kai lept at Jay, who doged and shoved him to Zane Was was going to ambush him, both the fire and ice ninja's toppled onto the deck, nya winced.

"That's gotta hurt!"

Cole atttacked jay next, managing to land a few blows on the master of lighting, and the ice ninja, while cla,Bering to his feet attempted to freeze jay's hands behind him, but only manadged to entrap the green ninja in a block of ice, and Kai got occupied with melting lloyd out of his icy prison. Shy facepalmed, the boys were such idiots sometimes.

Zane began toe-to-toe combat with jay, both tossing their weapons aside.

While jay was distracted, Kai ran into the control room.

"Nya!" He hugged her, and they ran out onto the deck.

"No, my prisoner escaped? No!" Jay said in mock anger. They all burst into laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole sat alone in his and the ninja's room, where he lay, head in his hands. He team- no his family was falling apart at the seams. Jay and Nya had broke up a few days ago, nya broke it off because she needed to be with her brother more. Kai was still morning Skylor's death, and often woke from PTSD-triggered nightmares. Even falling into flashbacks, the ninja had all but lost the master of fire to his grief. Cole and Zane were doing everything to hold their makeshift family together, but it was like trying to drown a fish. Pointless.

"Cole?" Jay asked, and the master of lightning walked in.

"What's up, bluebell?" He Teased, walking over and ruffleing his friend's hair.

"Kai's mad at me because I said Jurassic park, and it has amber in it, and I made him think of Skylor, so now's he's upset," Jay explained, and Cole nodded, trying desperately to be understanding.

"He's still upset that she died, just give it time," Cole Answered. Jay nodded.

"Alright, I guess." He mumbled walking out of the room, and Cole glanced out the window just in time to see a doe standing in a patch of sunlight bound into the woods. He grinned at it for a moment, before walking onto the deck and climbing to the ground. It would be nice to walk in the woods. He wandered amonsted the tresses and patches of sunshine, splashing in some puddles left over from a recent rainstorm.

"Qumrauj? Wi wr jumggt tlh?" Asked a silvery sounding voice, and Cole turned around to see a girl, around his age standing in a patch of sunlight. Her skin was pale like the moon, and her gingerbread-colored hair fell is flowing waves around her shoulders.

"Uhhhh..." was his only answer? He didn't understand a word she had said!

"W'y Iwgxuj, vamr'i tlhji?" She asked, after looking idapointed upon seeing his face,

"I... um... don't speak that?" He mumbled, observing her. Despite her beauty, she wore a dreaa made from deerskin, and her feet were bare.

"Vamr?" She replied, obviously not understand his language either. She looked at him strangely, a split second before four other people dress similarly to the girl leapt down from the trees, surrounding all wielded spears, SHARP spears! He put his hand up to show that he wasn't a threat.

"Fhr- au kik plrawpo!" The girl Yelled, looking as if she was pleading for his freedom.

"Iahr wr!" A older woman hissed, backhand the girl with gingerbread-colored hair. She staggered backwards, face red. Cole resisted the urge to go and ask if she was ok, when the woman turned to him. She had black hair and green lips, "Val mju vam, mpk vamr mju val klwpo auju?"

He just stared, what the FSM did she mean?

"I don't speak that." Was his dumb answer.

"Rwu awy he," the woman said, and two men walked up to the master of earth and looped thick, rope-like vines around his arms.

"What's going on?" He Asked, as they lead him away, leaving the gingerbread-haired girl gapeing after them, as if she wanted to save him.

 **Hi! Fun fact, the people's language seems like, gibberish, but it's actually real words with the letters swapped out for other ones. In fact, I have a cod sheet cuz' I can't Rember some of them... I'll post it in the last chapter, so you can go back and decode stuff if you want, but the language will not be revealed just yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cole stared straight ahead asd the people led him through the woods, to a small make-shaft village. The gingerbread-haired girl followed behind him, stealing glances toward the master of earth. He didn't know what was going on. They lead him into a hut, where there was a tall woman, sitting on a throne made from stone.

"Val wi au?" The woman asked after regarding him for a moment. He felt the redhead kick the back of his knees and he collapsed onto the ground. She pushed his head down so he was bowing submissively to her.

THis woman is their leader! He thought.

"I don't speak that language!" HE snapped.

"M rjulemiiuj." the redhead replied, finally moving her hand from the back of cole's neck, he looked up and the leader.

"Seriously, what did she say? I Don't speak that!" He shouted, fighting desperately to keep the distress out of his voice.

"Vamr klui au yump?" The leader Asked, strutting over to Cole.

"Vu zmyplr hpkujirmpk aiy uwrauj," the redhead Answered, Cole shuddered as the leader hooked her hand underneath his chin, making him look into her piercing blue eyes.

"Please, let me leave." He Whispered.

"Au vwgg irmt auju mi m ejwilpuj, rwe awy he," the leader Said, dropping his chin, the redhead lead him away, before tying him up to a tree. His hands were bound together, with a rope leashing him to the tree, the stones around this area had traces of vengestone, destroying his ability to use his powers. He sat silently, watching as people from the tribe walked by, sometimes trying to untie the ropes. It was useless, he decided and resorted to counting sheep and trying to get some rest.

"Aw!" Said the gingerbread-haired girl's voice, and he opened his eyes to see her tentatively reaching out a hand toward him. She seemed friendly enough… he decided.

"Um, hi." He Said, And she looked at him skeptically. He paused for a moment, before looking around, and picking up a hunk of Coal off of a rock formation.

"Vat kl tlh puuk ramr?" The girl asked. He pointed to the rock, then himself.

"Cole." He Said, And the girl looked at him.

"Jlzs?" She Said, And he realized it must be his name in her native language.

"Cole." He Said, again, and she repeated, he pointed to himself.

"Tlh'ju zmgguk Cole?" She Asked.

"My name is Cole." He Said.

"Cole?" She repeated, nodding as if she understood.

"Iwgxuj! Our lxuj auju!" Yelled the redhead, as she pulled the girl away from Cole throwing her aside as if she was nothing more then garbage.

"Leave her alone!" Cole Yelled. The woman handed him some kind of fruit, witch he bit into quickly, his hunger overwhelming his brain. The juice inside exploded in his mouth, it tasted like sugar.

The woman walked away, glaring at the gingerbread-haired girl. She glared back, before turning to Cole and rushing over, grabbing his hands in hers, he didn't understand the gesture at first, until she pressed a small stone into his hand. He looked at it, it was a small piece of silver.

"Iwgxuj," She Said, pointing to herself, then the rock.

"Silver?" He Asked tentatively, "is your name silver?"

"Iwgxuj," she repeated, motioning to herself again.

It suddenly snapped in his head. 'Iwgxuj' meant silver in their language, and it was also the gingerbread-haired girl's name.

"Iwgxuj, silver." He Said smiling, motion to the metal, she seemed to understand.

"Silver?" She repeated, touching the metal, then herself.

"Silver, it means Iwgxuj," he smiled as he said this. She grabbed the piece of Coal he had used.

"Zlgu." Silver Said, touching the rock, "wr yumpi cole."

"Zlgu, Cole." He Said. She nodded. He smiled at her, and she grabbed his hands again, this time turning them over so that the knots in the vines were exposed. She untied them in seconds. He stood up, and looked at Silver.

"Iwgxuj," he started, grabbing her hand, and pointing into the woods, "will you come with me?"

She looked at him, and realization crossed her face. She nodded, and they walked off, toward the bounty, Cole was relieved when it came into sight.

"Cole!" Jay Shouted running out onto deck, "where the heck were you? And why do you have a girl with you?"

"Jay, you won't believe this, but I found a weird tribe in the woods, they spoke a different language, and one of the came back here with me. Her name is Iwgxuj, it translates to silver!" He blurted, all at once.

"What?" Jay muttered.

"Iwgxuj, this is Jay," Cole Said, pointing to the master of lightning.

"Jay?" The girl asked, hiding behind Cole, who was about a foot taller than her.

"Jay, what's going on?" Zane asked, walking out onto the deck.

"Cole says he found a tribe of natives in the woods who don't speak English, and he brought one back." Jay said, motioning to Silver.

"Really, that's fascinating!" Zane said, looking at silver.

"Zlgu? Val wi au?" Silver Asked when Zane extended a hand toward her.

"It's ok, Iwgxuj, he's my friend," Cole replies, but Silver didn't budge.

"What's up co… oh my gosh, you brought a girl with you!" Nya Said, walking out on deck and pulling silver out in front of the other ninja.

"Nya, be careful, Cole says she's a savage from the woods!" Jay said.

"Come, on she's a lamb!" Nya Said is reply.

"She is from the woods though, and she doesn't speak or understand English!" Cole Snapped, "be careful!"

"Really?" Nya Asked, "I'll try to work on a translater!"

"Oh cod." Murmured Zane.

"W'y ahpojt," Silver Said, shyly.

"What does that mean?" Zane asked.

"I only know to words in her language, my name and hers, Zlgu and Iwgxuj," Cole Snapped.

"So you're name is her language is Zlgu?" Laughed Nya.

"So what?" Cole Yelled.

 **This was fun to write, and for the record Cole is going to see the gingerbread-haired girl as a younger sister**


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, we should really find something other then my old jeans and Ashen's t-shirt for Silver to wear," Nya Said. Silver was asleep on Cole's arm.

"I know, I just don't want to wake her," He Said gently. Silver was dressed in some of Nya's old jeans and a grey t-shirt that had once belonged to their friend (and ally) Ashen. She looks almost normal, her hair combed through and braided down her back with the help of Nya.

Nya nodded, it had been a week since Cole had brought silver home with him, and they had instantly loved their shy little sister. Zane had even helped teach her English words, even if her grammer was broken. Zane, after learning some of her words had made peace with her tribe: they'd thought Cole was a trespasser.

"Cole?" She Whispered, stirring.

"Hey silver. How you doing?" He Asked.

"Good, I guesses," she laughed, "I miss home in forest, even if I don't miss people."

"To bad Zane's not here," Nya sighed, "Silver has better grammer in her native language.

"You saying my English bad?" Silver Said.

"He's talking to her tribe, it's Proably for the best," Cole Muttered, "we want to make peace, not start another war."

" you stole a member," jay added, walking in. Cole rolled his eyes.

"I did not, even she says I saved her," Cole replied. Silver nodded.

"I'm going to take her shopping, Kay Cole." Nya Said, "I'm bringing Jay just in case people have seen the 'tribe of ancient ninjagangs in the forest' news clips."

Cole nodded and Jay took Silver's hand and helping her to her feet. "Where we going?" She asked, looking at Cole.

"They're just taking you to get some new clothes," Cole Said and silver nodded. She followed Nya.

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know this was late I know this was short I know I know I know. I'm so sorry. I am going to finish this (hopefully) and then take a gate on what to do next, should I continue one of my existing stories, if so what one, or should I write my idea for a Indiana Jones crossover with ninjago (or should I say India jones, hint hint) please vote.**


End file.
